At present, in LTE (Long Term Evolution) standardized in 3GPP, an SC-FDMA (Single-Carrier FDMA) scheme is adopted as an uplink radio access scheme.
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a conventional SC-FDMA transmission apparatus. The SC-FDMA transmission apparatus shown in FIG. 1 generates SC-FDMA symbols by mapping a plurality of frequency components, which are acquired by discrete Fourier transform processing of a primary modulation signal sequence comprised of N primary modulation symbols, on respective subcarriers, performs an inverse Fourier transform on the generated SC-FDMA symbols, and transmits the SC-FDMA symbols on which the inverse Fourier transform has performed.
The subcarriers provide the frequency components of the N primary modulation symbols. In this case, because of the positional relationships between the N primary modulation symbols, the frequency components may amplify or cancel each other. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, the power of SC-FDMA symbols is not fixed but is distributed over frequency. That is, the frequency response characteristic varies between SC-FDMA symbols. In FIG. 2, the horizontal axis represents frequency (i.e. subcarriers) and the vertical axis represents power.    Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TR 25.814 V7.1.0 (2006-09)